1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an auger boring machine and a method of use in the trenchless installation of underground pipe. More particularly, the invention relates to such a machine which utilizes a pilot tube for forming a pilot hole for guiding the auger of the machine. Specifically, the invention relates to a pilot tube drive assembly used for driving the pilot tube and a drive motor for rotating the auger wherein the drive assembly and dive motor are powered by a common power source.
2. Background Information
The use of an auger boring machine for installing underground pipe between two locations without digging a trench there between is broadly known. In addition, it is known to use a pilot tube formed of a plurality of pilot tube segments to create a pilot hole for guiding an auger which bores a larger hole so that the auger remains within a reasonably precise line and grade. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,109 granted to Monier et al.
However, while the formation of the pilot hole necessarily precedes the boring of the larger hole with the auger, these two processes have heretofore have been performed by two independent machines. More particularly, the pilot tube and drive assembly utilizes a first power source for driving the pilot tube to form the pilot hole and the auger boring machine utilizes a second power source to rotate the auger and cutting head for boring the larger hole. The use of separate power sources results in a drive assembly having its own power source which is quite costly and also makes the assembly more cumbersome to handle.